


Alpha/Alpha Verse [podfic]

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Series: Podfix [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: Dean had long since given up on ever finding his truemate, but then he stumbles across 'the one' in a random bar. His soon-to-be-mate Castiel is gorgeous, smells *amazing* and things are looking great... except when they make it to the bedroom, it turns out that they're both alphas...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Podfix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135289
Kudos: 18





	Alpha/Alpha Verse [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not what I expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015049) by [Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan), [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde). 



Download on [dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hfkmza5caoji44a/alphaalphacomplete.mp3?dl=0)or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bCThXM3IREmLEvqN1sxBpRIgoC4G1Xkl/view?usp=sharing)

[MP3, 67.2MB, 1:13:29]

Original text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/60617). 

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking hard to record. honestly I just hope it's not complete shit


End file.
